earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Harrison Wells
History (Submitted by Vibe) Harrison Wells: 1973 - 1987 Okay, here goes nothing. We all know the story of Harrison Wells, right? Good that saves me a lot of time. If you aren't familiar with this guy go read the fifty-two books about him or better yet watch any one of the twenty-seven documentaries done on the guy. Those will cover this much better than I ever could. Apparently this system won't let me enter such a sparse write-up so here we go: Wells had a real dick for a dad. Military-grade jerkwad. He was hard on Harry just because his strongest muscle was his brain. At a young age it was pretty obvious Harry was the smartest kid just about anyone met and though national think tanks and universities were constantly trying to get Harry enrolled in a special program, Major Wells declined to sign papers. Eventually Harry got out of his dad's shadow when his dad was atomized, and by that I mean he was caught in the explosion of Washington, DC. Harrison Wells: 1987 - 1999 Wells got to study at a number of programs, first starting off in Star City's university before transferring to Ivy Town's school for gifted youngsters. Here he met Professor Niles Caulder and a number of other genius types. Much of Harry's interest was in Niles' study of meteor rock's effect on the human body, but where they disagreed was in Harry's belief that the rock might be awakening something dormant in the human genome instead of instilling it directly. The two co-authored a number of acclaimed papers. Harry got sidetracked with his research as he got a bit older and became a young professor himself. Harry had found a new passion: awakening the minds of tomorrow's generation. Harry had a gift for finding prodigies and helping them achieve their true potential and none is a better example than one Cisco Ramon of Detroit. Truly Cisco will always be tied to Wells' legacy... that and him founding STAR Labs in '97 and discovering the meta-gene in '99. But seriously, did I mention that this Cisco kid designed the particle accelerator which Wells went to Central City to build? Harrison Wells: 1999 - Present Yes, indeed. Harrison's name was able to attract some investors and though STAR had some rocky years in the beginning, Harry was on his way to building the particle accelerator. He met a nice lady named Ainsley and they got married. All seemed so right with the world and then Harry came home in 2003 to find Ainsley killed. Harry was a suspect in the murder but he was able to beat the rap when his new friend Barry Allen found the evidence which implicated the Flash... Not the real Flash, but an impostor. Oh, I probably should have mentioned he met Barry, huh? Yeah, Barry came to get Harry's help when Barry was hit by lightning. Well, what else? Oh, then Cisco showed up and helped him sober up and finish the particle accelerator... only for it to go boom. Still, Harry was able to get the accelerator going again and he even remarried. Still, the identity of the murderer of Harry's first wife remains a mystery to this day.Network Files: Harrison Wells Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Prof) If I might, I would just like to say that Harrison Wells is not only one of the smartest men I have ever had the pleasure of acquainting myself with. Dr. Wells' work has done so much for not only our understanding of the human genome, but also the human condition and what it means to be a true humanitarian. * (Submitted by Stargazer) Wow, Cisco... I had no idea you were so influential in my life story. Thank you so much... ** (Submitted by Stargazer) In all seriousness, Oracle, can I write my own file whenever this needs an update? * (Submitted by Oracle) Wow, Cisco... You really suck at these report writings. You know I'm going to have to rewrite this entire thing now, right? ** (Submitted by Oracle) Wait... was that your intent from the start? Tank it so bad I wouldn't make you write anymore? Well, it ain't going to work this time. Threat Assessment Resources * Genius Intellect ** Eidetic Memory ** Polyglot ** Polymath * Expert Leader * Expert Physician * Expert Thespian * Master Biologist * Master Businessman * Master Chemist * Master Engineer * Master Teacher * World-Class Theoretical Physicist Weaknesses * Addiction: Coffee * Migraine Headaches * Substance Abuse History Trivia and Notes Trivia * He discovered the meta-gene. Notes * Harrison Wells' look in Earth-27 is based on Tom Cavanaugh, who portrays him in The Flash TV series. * Another appearance of the numbers 52 and 27. * His two nicknames are nods to two of his doppelgangers from The Flash TV series: Harry from Earth-2 and HR from Earth-19. * The names of his relatives are all references to comic book characters that share his surname. ** Edward Wells was an assassin known as Cormorant. ** Edith Wells is the villainous Red Queen recently featured in Batgirl. ** Ainsley Wells is the Red Queen's deceased sister. ** Vernon Wells was the corrupt assistant to district attorney Harvey Dent who provided the acid that scarred his face. ** Kristin Wells was a history student from the 29th Century also known as Superwoman. Links and References * Appearances of Harrison Wells * Character Gallery: Harrison Wells * Network Files submitted by Harrison Wells Category:Characters Category:Flash & Friends Members Category:STAR Labs Members Category:The Network Members Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Multilingualism Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Blue Eyes Category:Americans Category:Black Hair Category:Married Characters Category:No Dual Identity Category:Submitted by Vibe Category:Centralian Category:Male Characters Category:Height 6' 0" Category:27th Reality